


Full Moon Mayhem

by SonOfAMuggle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Humor, Marauders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonOfAMuggle/pseuds/SonOfAMuggle
Summary: A collection of Marauder Stories.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin





	Full Moon Mayhem

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of shot stories about the Marauders centering around the full moon. Each chapter is a different story.
> 
> Rated for language and sexual suggestion.

  
  


Remus Lupin glanced out the window of Gryffindor Tower. The scarlet sunset reflected off the lake filling the landscape with a serine beauty. But for Remus, it only filled him with anxiety and dread. He strained his attention away from the sky and back to his parchment. Writing.

_'can only be brewed during the ninth month beginning on the new moon -'_

Rushing, he had to get this potions essay done. There wouldn't be time later.

_'One then tares apart the frog spleen, stirring eight times counter clockwise before'_

Where were his mates? He wonder surveying the common room. It had been hours.

_'then ripe apart the root allowing the blood to drain into the'_

James was probably at Quidditch practice.

_'reduce to a simmer until the moon waxes reaching the phase'_

Peter had been watching the practices lately. It was pointless. He would never make the team.

_'The potion will then change into-'_

The light faded from the window. He was out of time. Struggling through the conclusions, he spared a thought for Sirius. Probably off snogging. He tried not to think about it. He had been uncommonly short tempered with Sirius recently and he couldn't deny the reason. He rolled up the parchment with a sigh, disappointed in his shoddy work. Hastily he deposited his books in the empty dorm room. Shame, he would have liked to see his friends before heading off to a night of torment and despair.

Remus discreetly rushed out of the common room and exited the castle. The grounds were dark. He was cutting it close. He had to stop doing that it wasn't safe.  
"Immobulus" Remus mutter routinely at the whomping willow. He absently slipping down the hidden hole.

He was never going to pass his OWLs if he keep turning in work like that. He really needed to get better at time management. It would only get harder next year.

"Lumos" he cast banishing the darkness of the tunnel.

He could try taking his homework to the shack again but last time. . . He had awoken naked and shivering in the shack covered in the torn remains of thirty-one inches it had taken the whole previous day to write. He tried to explain to Bins but. . . Well, It wasn't worth risking detention again. He'll just have to - Remus froze at the end of the tunnel. He could hear voices coming from the Shrieking Shack. He armed himself. Wand in hand he open the trap door. . .

"Surprise!" Three voices cried out.

" What the fuck are you doing here!?" Remus yelled alarm and anger in his voice.

"Your right Sirius he did curse!"

" I Told you James, you just got to get him really cross!" Sirius replied proudly.

"Didn't believe it" Peter added lamely

In the glow from an oil lamp he could see Sirius, James and Peter were dressed up as wolfs. The hair on the tips of their faux ear wiggled from their jubilantly laughter. Remus scowled they had never taken his condition seriously and here and now was no time for their jokes.

"You can't be here! You know what will happen!" Lupin yell with danger and desperation. They had to leave, they just had to.

"We just thought you'd like some fury company!" James said cheerfully turning his back to mess with something on the table.

"You know bloody well, I do not!"

"Moony relax!" Sirius said confidently, throwing an arm with fake claws around Remus "We've got a plan!"

He pushed him away. Sirius's plans, when he did have a plan, were notorious disastrous. He had nightmares like this, finding he lost track of the moon calendar. Waking from the trance to find he had slaughter them in their beds.

" Alright Peter your up first!" Said James rubbing off his pink wolf nose and handing Peter a small copper goblet garnished with a mandrake leaf.

"Why am I up first?" Peter complained

" Cus your the guinea pig! Now don't forget the mental exercises or you'll loose your mind." James said tipping the drink into Peter mouth.

"What are you giving him? Don't! Stop!" Remus cried. Sirius just seem to laugh harder at Lupin increasing distress. He could never get Sirius to listen, like calling to a deft dog.

Peter face shriveled up in intense concentration.

" He looks like he's about to shit himself." James snickered to Sirius standing beside him. They had both stepped back to watch the action.

"You sure you did it right?" Sirius asked

"Of course! We've been at it all year!"

Peter started convulsing. His body collapsing in on itself, beginning to change.

"Merlin dammit James! Tell you didn't just-" Remus started

"It was Sirius's idea." He pleaded

Peter's shrinking body stabilized in the the form of a large gray rat.

"Excellent!" Cried Sirius spring forward and picking up the rat gently by it's bald wormy tail. "How ya doing there Peter?"

The rat responded with fearsome squeaking.

"A rat! Blimey Peter! You sure the hat put you in Gryiffindor?"James taunted

"Fantastic!" Sirius's enthusiasm filled the room. "James be a deer and grab my glass!"

" Stop! This is madness!" Remus protested. He was running out of time.

"Don't ruin the fun! This will only take a minute." James crossed the room holding to goblets. "Bet your a pig!"

" Your the pig! Ask any witch in school!" Sirius emphasized shaking Jame's hands to legitimize the bet.

"To your good health, Remus!" Toasted James before chugging the full copper goblet in his hand. Both James and the goblet drop to the floor. He begins to twitch and shake.

" Dam it Sirius you gone too far! You could have killed them!" Remus felt his blood boil with rage that was not fully his own. "This is reckless!" Remus grabs Sirius arm to stop the goblet from reaching his mouth causing a drop to fall on the floor.

"Steady mate I need the whole thing!" He pushes Remus away with a laugh, finishing the potion.

Remus falls back flabbergasted. The fire coursing thru his veins was not his anger but his wolf emerging. He tried to fight it, he always did. His body tensed, trying to force away the beast growing inside him. But the fire had reached his mind. His head pulsed. His reason abandoned him. His mind clouded with smoke, setting him in a daze. Instinct and desire consumed him. He spotted Sirius in the corner, only a vague recognition of his identity. Remus could smell his sweat sweeten by terror.

________________________________________________

  
  


Sirius dropped the goblet. His body begins to shake but only from fear. He saw the look in Remus's eyes the desperation turn hatred as they glazed over. He scooted backwards finding no escape.

He'd fucked up, Remus was right. He should have listened. It was taking too long, the potion. He just wanted to impress him. He wouldn't change in time. Stuck in a human body his friend would devour him.

Remus's limbs extended. Flesh tearing apart to reveal matted fur underneath. His face cracked in two as a mussel pushed thru the hole that was ones his mouth. It was horrific to watch. His bookish friend being torn to bloody shreds from the inside out.

The werewolf was stalking towards him, hunger in his eyes. But Sirius could feel it now. The potion churning in his stomach. He was going to be sick. But, instead of reaching his mouth it spread to his elbows and finger, his knees and feet. His body was on fire, convulsing. Heart pounding, he could feel a second heart beating in unison. The pain was immense. He felt Peter run up his back, tiny nails digging into his scalp. He had to concentrate now to have any hope of surviving. He closed his eyes to the werewolf bounding forwards and focused on breathing in time with the heart beat.

Peter hissed perched upon Sirius's shaggy hair. Remus lunged open mouth for Sirius's neck. Peter jumped plunging his long nails into his face biting furiously. The werewolf recoiled. Clawing at his own face, shaking his snout vigorously, succeeding in flinging the pest from off him.

The werewolf regroups rounding on his prey. Sirius violently shaking on the floor. His body begins to morph. Lupin ponces barring his fangs into Sirius's flesh. But they only scrape the surface when a force hits him from the side. The force pushes him across the room, pining him to the wall. A window shatters from the resonating impact.

Lupin snarls. The prongs pinching his fur, skin giving way under the pressure. He claws the stags chest, wildly. But James holds firm until a blow lands on his face. Lupin breaks his grip and leaps out the window, leaving behind a flurry of blood and fur.

____________________________________________

Sirius regained his composure in time to see the werewolf jump out the window. This was bad. Remus or rather the werewolf loose on the grounds. They had to stop him form reaching Hogsmeade but he didn't know how to communicate this idea to James and Peter. He could only act and hope the the other would follow and understand.

He had taken the form of a giant black dog with long shaggy fur. His muscles felt strong and agile. His hybrid mind was flooded with new senses. The sounds of the forest echoed distractedly , rich smell beckoned him to chase He didn't have time to adjust. He focused on the alluring familiar smell and followed. He had to get to Remus.

____________________________________________

  
  


Remus stopped in the cool night air to lick his fresh wounds. The moon light glimmered through the tree as he paused beside the forest. A few scratches would not be enough to hinder him from his purpose. A light breeze tussled the leaves overhead. He sniffed the air gaining his bearings in this new inviting place. He was free for the first time and he could smell them.

" Freedom" He howled claiming his territory for all who could hear.

His prey, scurrying in the darkness. He followed their scent down hill careful to stay in the shadows of the oak trees.

There.

Buttery sweet, boozy, mixed with smoky funk and a hit of fresh sweat; the aroma permeated through his mind make his mouth water. It was close and not traveling in a pack.

_____________________________________________

  
  


Sirius crouched low in the under brush. The wind was at his back but it didn't seem to matter. The werewolf he was tracking hadn't been alarmed to their presence. Peter clung to the hackle of fur between his shoulder. He had taken the sprint from the shack down to the village surprisingly well. Now they were waiting on James to get into position on the other side. He could hear each step of the blundering idiot walking down the road. He wrinkled his nose, the man smell of dung and smoke like burnt underpants? That can't be right. It didn't matter, he could see Jame's silhouette. It was time to move. 

Sirius bolted but stopped short of Remus's reaching claws. James block the path to the smelly man. Sirius block the path to the Town. Trusting to instinct, he lowered his head and growling. Snapping at the werewolf's feet. A rat sat hissing atop his head. The werewolf hesitated, reluctant to fight. Sirius stepped forwards pushing his advantage. It worked the werewolf fled into the woods seeking easier pray. Remus always was a push-over.

Reacting quickly to give chance, Peter slipped from atop his head. Nails desperately trying to gain traction on his back. " Ahh" Sirius gave a cry as Peter bit his tail in a last effort to hang on. "I hope you don't have rabies" Sirius thought savagely.

They caught up. James was struggling to contain the werewolf on his own. He glared at Sirius for his inattention. The look was familiar on the Stags face. He found he needed no words to hear James biting remark. Sirius nibbled at Remus's heal to prevent him from circling back around to the village. Oops too hard. Remus takes a swipe at him. Sirius dodges responding with a sharp bark.

The werewolf chased off. The remaining Marauders perused. James flaked him on the left, Peter and him on the right. In this manner they could apply pressure to either side keep Remus on course. The forbidden forest, far away from Hogsmeade and bane to students. Never before had Sirius found any rules a convenience except of course in breaking them.

He pushed back Remus from the right, snapping at his rear, giving a bark that sounded like a laugh. He was starting to get the hang of this. On the other side he could see James prancing he's leaps bounding higher and higher. This was going to be fun. . .

  
  


_________________________________________________

  
  


Remus awoke groggy and naked. His muscles ached, his newly grown skin felt raw and thin. He recognized the sting of claw mark on his face not yet healed. He felt fur on his back. That was odd. It should had fallen out by now. He turned over he found a shaggy black dog laying at his side. Brow furrowed, he noticed he was not laying on the dusty floor of the Shrieking shack but on chilly Earth. The canopy of leaves shaded him from the glow of the morning sun. Doves called out in the fence woods.

The dog licked his face aggressively. "Down!" Remus sputtering recoiling from the unfamiliar beast. Backing against a oak trunk. Fuzzy flashes of the previous night invaded his mind. He always recalled his transformations like bad dreams, dark, dreadful, trapped chaos. But last night. . .

The dog bounded forward heedless of Remus's reaction.

"Sirius?"

The dog's mouth slackened to what could be mistaken as a grin before licking his face one more.

"Sirius." He repeated in a stern tone.

Barking playfully, the large dog stepped back morphing into his carelessly handsome friend. The bark turning into laughter.

"Sirius, why would you be so foolishly as too-" he stopped suddenly turning red, realizing his nakedness.

Sirius unabashed, tossed Remus his black cloak and sat down beside him.

"Yes well, it didn't quite go to plan. . "

"When does it ever."

". . .You were late"

"I was. . . You can't possibly be blaming this on me." Remus said flustered with rage. "Why would you try to become an animagus to being with? It's disastrous to get wrong?"

"Do you really not know?" Sirius replied bemused

"I thought I was going to kill you!"

Sirius smile faltered for the first time becoming something resembling seriousness. Silence fell.

"I remember running toward Hogsmeade and then did I eat something? Remus asked trying to cover the awkwardness.

"A skunk yes. But its okay you yacked it up." Sirius replied with a laugh.

"Disgusting, Where are the others?"

"James and Peter went ahead to cover for you. I stayed. You looked . . . cold."

Despite himself Remus blushed again and Absently rubbed the sore spots on his right leg. "Och, that not my bit mark?"

"Ah that would be mine. Sorry, let me take a look"

A shiver went down Remus's spine at his touch. He hated himself.

"Blimey, I didn't realize I bit so hard"

"It's fine. I heal fast." Remus said pulling away.

"Remus"

"Why?" He asked again.

"I didn't like the idea of you being alone. Watching you come back all torn up and weak. It hurts to see."

Was this Sirius Black being sincere? He turned to face him. His eyes looked pained and vulnerable. It was unnerving. "It would hurt me more to know I infected one of you"

"I was willing to take the risk." Sirius said squeezing Remus's hand.

Remus squeezed back. Great Merlin! Was this really happening? His heart was pounding. He leaned in for a kiss.

Sirius gagged and recoiled.

"I'm so sorry Moony, but you smell like that skunk!"

Mortified his cheeks aflame Remus pulled away. Recovering, Sirius grabbed him fast giving him a warm kiss on the cheek.

"Yes well," Remus stammered. "should we head back? I have spare robes in the shack." Sirius gave him a hand up and helped him limp down a trail.

"It wasn't all bad. Next moon will go smoother."

"Next moon?!"


End file.
